Le chemin
by tookuni
Summary: L'équipe sept a grandi, l'équipe sept est déchirée, ils ont parcouru le chemin, ils se haïssent les un les autres, mais ils s'adorent quand même, malgré tout… Edit.


**Titre** : Le chemin

**Auteur** : Tookuni

**Résumé** : L'équipe sept a grandi, est déchirée. Ils ont parcouru le chemin, se haïssent les un les autres, mais ils s'aiment quand même, malgré tout.

**Genre** : Angst, angst et… angst ?

**Rating** : T

**Chanson inspiratrice : **« Le chemin », Kyo

Le chemin

Sasuke marchait au milieu des restes d'une ville. Tout était mort, tout était gris, il entendait une voix dans sa tête. Celle de son frère. Toujours la même histoire, toujours la même rengaine, il fallait décidément qu'il le tue pour se débarrasser de ce sentiment d'oppression, de tout ce passé qui le harcelait comme s'il était encore vivant, comme si c'était un monstre de sang qui faisait partie de lui. Il était forcé d'y penser et il en était presque triste. Mais il fallait avancer.

Au milieu des ruines du village du Son, il se dressait, fier d'avoir vaincu même le maître des lieux, fier d'avoir accompli un massacre aussi cruel que celui de son frère… Frère… La dernière fois qu'il avait appelé quelqu'un comme ça, c'était dans un cauchemar, la fameuse nuit où il avait compris qu'il avait surpassé même le diable. Frère… C'était Naruto son frère de cœur, son frère d'âme, et il avait failli le tuer. Mais cet homme, car aujourd'hui c'en était un, était devenu trop fort pour se faire tuer. Il s'en moquait. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tuer son frère de sang.

Il aperçut une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains, agonisant, un parfum de cerisier l'enveloppait et recouvrait même l'odeur du sang. Elle lui rappelait cette jeune fille prénommée Sakura, qu'il revoyait encore lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé en mission, qu'il revoyait, par terre, en train de se traîner, blessée, et de planter un kunai dans sa jambe pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille. Tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, parce qu'il savait que c'était vrai, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il lui dise la vérité, c'était qu'ils avaient parcouru quelques chemins ensembles, qu'ils avaient tenu un certain temps, mais qu'à présent, c'était fini, parce que même s'il l'appréciait un peu, il la haïssait aussi.

Naruto régnait en maître sévère sur le village caché de Konoha. Il avait, envers et contre tous, réalisé son rêve à force d'efforts surhumains et de volonté à toute épreuve. Il restait en apparence le soleil qui illuminait la plaine de Konoha et les cœurs de ses habitants, mais il mentait à tous, car sous ces traits bienveillants se cachait l'un des ninjas les plus impitoyables que l'Anbu ai jamais connu.

Il se tenait là haut, sur les visages des Hokage ou resplendissait le sien, affublé de son éternel sourire. Il sentait les présences derrière lui, il savait qu'ils étaient là pour Kyubi, mais il n'avait même plus recours au renard pour vaincre qui que ce soit. Sa propre force valait bien celle du démon. Les hommes l'attaquèrent, il disparut. On entendit un bruit de gorge tranchée et du sang gicla de tous côtés. Dans cette pluie rougeâtre, on put apercevoir l'une des faces cachées d'Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage de Konoha, un démon, à l'état pur.

La vingtaine d'hommes devant lui recula d'un pas en sentant son aura meurtrière. Naruto s'élança, un Rasengan à la main, trouant les panses les unes après les autres, un kunai lacérant partiellement les membres et rendant fous de terreur ceux qui voyaient leurs camarades tomber déchiquetés. Une voix résonna soudain en l'homme que plus rien ne pouvait arrêter :

« Il ne faut pas tuer pour évacuer ta souffrance Naruto, il ne faut pas tuer gratuitement. Ils ont trop peur pour se battre, laisse les partir. »

Même si elle disait ça, au fond, elle était pareille. Elle était la légendaire kunoishi Haruno Sakura, le printemps sanglant chef des Anbus, dont la plus grande caractéristique était sa capacité à broyer et écraser les membres et les crânes avec sa force surhumaine. Toute la souffrance, toute la solitude de son cœur, elle la faisait sentir à ses adversaires présents, en les regardant d'un air de pitié, sadique et dégoûté, pour adopter un air impassible au moment où les têtes explosaient sous sa poigne. Il la voyait de loin, et c'était comme s'il lui parlait. Il la voyait se déchaîner pour quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais, et il lui disait que tout cela n'était décidément que mensonges.

Sakura savait que l'Hokage l'observait. Elle savait qu'il ne l'écouterait pas et tuerait sans compter mais qu'il ne lui dirait jamais. Elle se déchaîna, non pas pour sauver son village, ses amis, ou même sa propre vie. Sa vie s'était arrêtée le jour où ils étaient partis tous les deux, et n'avait pas pu reprendre par la suite, par l'absence de l'un, et la présence désillusionnée de l'autre qui, parfois, dans des moments d'égarements, cessait de se mentir à lui même et prenait ce regard désolé et honteux de ne pas avoir réussit à _Le_ ramener.

En fin de compte, rien n'avait été fait en fonction de Sasuke. Sasuke, qu'ils considéraient tous deux comme la seule chose qui leur manquait pour devenir réellement forts, n'avait jamais été qu'une aventure dans leur vie de drames et de meurtres. Aucun des deux à l'heure actuelle, même s'ils se prétendaient toujours les mêmes, ne prendrait la peine de le laisser en vie.

Sakura avait choisi la voie du ninja, elle ne montrait pas ses sentiments, et même si elle se mentait à elle même également, à propos de tout, au point de ne même plus savoir qui elle était tant elle se convainquait de sentiments contraires, elle souffrait. Son fort intérieur lui parlait, devenu sévère et terre à terre, glacial et distant, mais en pleine bataille, lorsque ce sont les armes et le sang qui symbolisent peut-être une libération intérieure, il se déchaînait, et lui rappelait le passé. Il disait qu'elle avait finalement vraiment changé à la longue.

Ils songeaient tous à ces états de fait, comme une complainte à ce qu'ils avaient été, ou cru être, car au fond, tout cela n'était que mensonges, et ce chant de douleur interne leur hurlait :

Regarde-toi, Uchiha Sasuke, fier guerrier et dernier descendant de ta lignée, tu ne mérites plus de porter ce titre, car tu es devenu comme ton frère, un tueur, un assassin, tu as perdu tes amis en t'insufflant ces mensonges pour ne pas te sentir si faible, tu n'as gagné que la haine de toi même à vouloir haïr autrui. Regarde-toi, Uzumaki Naruto, rayonnant Hokage de Konoha, tu tues sans crier gare, tu as assassiné tant de gens qui ne le méritaient peut-être pas, en te mentant à toi même, en te disant que tu le ramènerais, en te jurant que tu deviendrais Hokage, mais tu t'es trompé toi-même. Tu savais au fond de toi que tu ne le ramènerais pas, et tu savais qu'il te faudrait te camoufler derrière ce visage bienveillant pour ne pas paraître effrayant. Regarde-toi, Haruno Sakura, assise dans l'ombre, attendant en vain de trouver un homme plus fort que toi pour t'abattre, et les mains glacées par ton propre manque de cœur, rayonne de tes armes à la lueur des mensonges qu'ils se sont dits, qu'ils t'ont dit, et que tu leurs a fait dire. Il ne faut jamais croire en un mensonge même si c'est la seule chose qui donne envie de vivre. Le jour où il sera dévoilé, il ne restera plus rien.

« Regarde-toi ! » lançaient-ils tous aux autres dans un cri silencieux formé de gouttes de sang.

Regarde-toi, toi, l'autre partie de moi, toi, autre partie de cette équipe déchue, regarde-toi loin de ta moitié, à l'autre pôle de moi, fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge depuis si longtemps, des souvenirs, des regrets, des mensonges qui nous dévorent l'âme et le cœur… A force de voir toutes ces choses et tous ces gens, à force de voir sur nos mains du sang, et de ne jamais ressentir cette chaleur qu'on vivait à l'époque, même si c'était un mensonge parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'issue, et ce pour aucun d'entre nous, on a changé, et rien ne pourra jamais être comme avant…

Sasuke y repensait en arrivant à ce qu'était devenue Konoha, certain de trouver son frère là bas. Naruto achevait le dernier de ses assaillants en lui plantant un kunai dans le cœur, qui fut transpercé sous la puissance. Sakura faisait exploser une tête larmoyante sur un rocher. Ils avaient tant changé à la longue.

Mais tous autant qu'ils étaient, il leur restait un dernier cri en commun, un cri d'amour ou de désespoir, certainement pas, mais un cri de guerre pour exprimer la seule chose qu'ils étaient encore capables de ressentir au plus profond d'eux mêmes, et qui n'avait pas de nom. Une chanson, une ode à la mort se fit entendre de leurs esprits surchauffés par l'odeur du sang et leur désir de tuer, en ces mots, ils se racontaient leur vie, n'imaginant pas que les autres pouvaient les entendre tant les cris de leurs âmes étaient puissants. Ils la contaient, comme pour apprendre aux autres à ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'eux, du moins comme une prière à ceux qui allaient mourir de leurs mains… Ils racontaient ainsi leur chemin, leur haine de leur prochain, mais l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient quand même pour lui. L'équipe sept ne formait qu'un seul et même être. La partie qui n'était pas l'un ne faisait pas deux, mais un. Pour Naruto, l'équipe sept, c'était « Sakura et Sasuke », et lui. Ces deux partenaires, du fait de toujours prononcer ces deux noms ensembles, étaient indissociables l'un de l'autre. De même pour Sakura, Naruto n'existait pas sans Sasuke, Sasuke ne pouvait exister sans Naruto. Sasuke n'avait que ces images en tête, de ces deux personnes aux corps différents, mais qui constituaient cette unique entité dont ils parlaient tous au singulier, et qu'ils tutoyaient : ami.

Sasuke dans son monde, dans sa bulle enfermé, parvint à repérer son frère dans la bataille. Il s'élança sans hésiter, gardant pourtant un calme olympien face à celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Deux kunais furent lancés, leurs effets s'annulèrent. Le corps à corps était ce qui, dans une telle situation, étant à armes égales ailleurs, convenait le mieux aux deux Uchiha. Du sang gicla de l'épaule de Sasuke par le poing d'Itachi, le pied de Sasuke s'enfonça dans le ventre de ce dernier et lui fit cracher ce même liquide. Le niveau de sang dans lequel il était plongé montait toujours dans sa tête, c'était leur eau, leur aura, mais il ne pouvait se douter que c'était _leur_ présence qu'il sentait, si différente d'avant…

Naruto se dirigea vers une porte où de nombreux ninjas de ses rangs tombaient. D'un geste de la main, un seul, d'un simple grognement, les jounins et Anbu s'écartèrent. Lorsque Naruto se battait véritablement, il ne reconnaissait plus ses ennemis de ses amis. Face à lui, trois membres de l'Akatsuki dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom ni des techniques, trop pressé qu'il était de faire couler leur sang… Un kunai vint se planter dans son biceps. Il le regarda, indifférent, le pris, l'arracha de la chair et déclara :

« Ce genre de blessures ne m'arrête plus depuis bien longtemps. »

Il ferma la bouche, et dès cet instant les trois mercenaires surent qu'ils étaient vaincus. Un éclair jaune stria la cape aux nuages noirs une fois, le corps tomba à terre, séparé en deux parties égales et parfaitement symétriques. Un deuxième corps suivit, saigné de tous côtés par ce qui semblait être des poings. Le dernier membre se figea lorsqu'il sentit une lame contre sa gorge. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer ses derniers mots qu'il était déjà mort, la tête tranchée, arrachée par deux mains puissantes.

Sakura étudiait le terrain à la recherche de nouvelles victimes, elle se sentait noyée dans cette bataille, comme si elle parvenait à oublier, en tuant, qu'elle était seule, que l'équipe sept n'était plus et ne serait jamais plus, si elle avait existé un jour. Dans les batailles, elle retrouvait l'euphorie qui l'avait gagnée au temps de l'équipe, et elle sentait en elle une soif de sang qui l'englobait presque, dans cette maison de verre qui s'emplissait de leur présence, de la présence qu'elle avait gardée dans son cœur du moins, de ce qu'il lui restait de cœur. Elle aperçu un vide où beaucoup de ninjas de la feuille étaient à terre. Au milieu de l'hécatombe, deux hommes se battaient. Un troisième arriva, une tête encore plantée dans sa main droite, qui regarda le combat s'achever au moment où elle arrivait. Itachi Uchiha venait de recevoir un Chidori dans les yeux, ces yeux dont il était si fier, et qui avaient étés arrachés par la technique de son frère, qui ne trouva qu'à lui déclarer en lançant le coup fatal :

« Tu comptes trop sur tes yeux Itachi ! Ta plus grande force aura été ta faiblesse ! »

L'épée de Kusanagi transperça le corps, un Uchiha de plus était mort.

Les voilà tous les trois face à face, tous les trois qui dégagent plus d'aura que toute la bataille réunie, le nouveau trio légendaire s'affronte du regard, ils ne faisaient pourtant qu'un, il y a des années. Ils se regardaient toujours, profitant et se régénérant au contact de l'autre fait de deux, comme auparavant, ils étaient chacun le fantôme de l'autre, mais ils avaient tant changé qu'ils ne se reconnaissaient plus. Ils étaient étrangers les uns aux autres, leur point commun les fit pourtant se rallier en un instant, car la seconde partie de l'armée ennemie fit son entrée. Ils étaient les fantômes égarés dans la nuit de leurs frères, ils étaient étrangers à leurs liens les plus profonds, mais ils se regardèrent. Tous. Tous les trois.

Ils avaient parcouru les chemins ensembles puis s'étaient séparés, et toujours ils avaient tenu, mais pour ça, ils s'en voulaient, ils se haïssaient plus que tout, et en même temps, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'adorer quand même. Les trois ninjas de génie s'élancèrent sur l'armée qui se dressait devant eux, fredonnant cet air qui leur venait de leur union et de la souffrance qu'ils partageaient en cet instant. Tous seuls, ils s'allièrent. Le chant de leurs âmes était le glas pour l'armée ennemie, le chant résonna comme une plainte, comme l'apogée d'un règne qui ne durerait que quelques instants. Le chant dans lequel ils connaissaient et redécouvraient les démons de l'autre se fit plus fort, plus prenant. On entendit un rire magnifique faire le chœur un instant. On perçut un liquide incolore méconnu couler d'une paire d'yeux verts. On cernât un grognement rauque en provenance du dernier de son clan. Les hommes en face furent un instant terrifiés par la douleur et les tourments que contenaient les voix. Une grave erreur, car la seconde d'après, en un rictus sadique, le chant que constituaient ces trois êtres qui ne semblaient même plus de chair les avait transpercés.

Il avaient parcouru les chemins ensembles puis s'étaient séparés, et toujours ils avaient tenu, mais pour ça, pour s'être perdus de vue et avoir tenu quand même, pour avoir fait preuve d'indépendance alors qu'ils étaient si unis, pour tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient chacun fait à eux mêmes, et par conséquent aux autres, ils se haïssaient plus que tout, et en même temps, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'adorer encore.

Naruto démembrait, Sakura broyait, Sasuke déchiquetait. Les monstres de cette guerre ne laissaient pas un seul survivant, pas un seul qui demandait grâce s'il n'avait pas été achevé, par malchance, du premier coup, et le chant continuait toujours, plus puissant, plus prenant. Les ennemis fuyaient, mais ils furent pris à revers, et se dirigeant peu à peu vers Konoha, le chant continua de plus belle, éliminant la souffrance que ses chœurs contenaient, par la mort et le sang versé en offrande aux démons de la guerre qui voulaient chasser leurs propres démons.

Pour la première et la dernière fois, l'équipe sept ne faisait vraiment plus qu'un, l'équipe sept n'était plus que cette chanson divinement diabolique qui tuait sans hésiter, qui produisait des gerbes, des pluies de sang libérateur, qui leur donnait la sensation d'être puissants, d'être enfin ensemble et de n'avoir plus qu'un seul destin, un destin commun dont ils avaient toujours rêvé, l'union de la puissance suprême entre coéquipiers.

Le chant résonnait toujours dans la vallée. Et il continua tout le jour, toute la nuit, et tout le jour qui suivit, et toute la nuit d'après, pour mourir au matin, dans une aube rouge et une terre dévastée où poussaient les cadavres.

Dans un ultime effort, les trois ninjas s'étaient rapprochés. Allongés à terre, le visage vers le ciel, leurs vêtements en lambeaux et rouges de sang, ils regardèrent tous dans la même direction, et ne firent plus qu'un. Dans un ultime effort après avoir été libérés, leurs mains s'unirent pour l'éternité. Ils serraient leurs doigts aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient, avec le peu d'énergie qu'il leur restait. Dans cet ultime effort ils ont admiré le ciel, sentant leurs âmes quitter leurs corps et s'unir pour l'éternité, pour que plus aucune de leurs souffrances ne soit pas partagée. Et quand ils sont morts dans le matin doré, on a vu leur visage d'enfants revenir, ce visage innocent et fier qu'ils n'avaient pu garder, il montre que leurs crimes ont étés pardonnés, ces trois enfants aux cœurs tourmentés, enfin, ils peuvent se libérer.

Et dans l'ultime effort pour mourir sans rien regretter, avec le sourire de leurs treize ans, une dernière fois leurs âmes ont chanté.

Ils avaient parcourut les chemins, ceux qu'ils avaient en commun et ceux qui les séparaient, parfois de leur propres volontés.

Ils avaient souffert en silence, rongés par des sentiments qui les dépassaient tous les trois, seuls à en mourir, mais ayant soif de vivre rien que pour peut-être se sentir complets une dernière fois, ne souhaitant pas perdre en étant les premiers à s'en aller.

Ils se haïssaient de tout leur corps pour tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient fait, mais parce qu'ils aimaient ces blessures, ils s'adoraient encore…

FIN

Je n'ai que deux choses à dire :

D'abord, TT_TT

Ensuite : Quand on se figure l'équipe sept avec cette chanson, on ne peut la voir que comme ça, et c'est purement affreux je trouve…Je veux bien des coms, j'aimerais savoir si cette fic vous a fait autant d'effet qu'à moi…

Edit : Cette fiction a finalement mieux tourné que dans mes souvenirs. Le style est clairement à revoir, mais je me suis contentée de corriger le principal. Le reste dépendra de votre clémence


End file.
